ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (2018 film)
""Venom"" is a 2018 movie made by Marvel Studios as a spinoff of the 2017 film Spider-Man: Homecoming. It is the first movie of MCU Phase 4. It serves as a prequel to Homecoming revealing Venom's origins. It adapts an episode from the 1994 Spider-Man animated series. Plot After Dennis Carradine, the man who murdered Peter Parker's Uncle Ben, is murdered by a serial killer known as the "Carnage Killer," Peter Parker also known as the vigilante Spider-Man decides to track down Carradine's killer, and bring him to Ravencroft, a prison for the criminally insane. Spider-Man, following an attack on Oscorp Tower by Herman Shultz (one of Carradine's contractor whom Spider-Man encountered before Herman became Shocker). Shulzt shoots Spidey with a sniper in the leg and easily escapes the overpowered Spider-Man. Peter is found by OsCorp who heal him using the Venom Symbiote on him, Getting rid of his leg injury. After discovering Shultz has escaped to Austria and sent a gang of other thugs to kill Spider-Man. With Venom's power, Spider-Man manages to defeat the gang. After the defeat of the gang, Spider-Man's personality begins to change in a dark manner unlike any other heroes, especially after defeating Carnage Killer, revealing the killer to be Cletus Kasady. Meanwhile Peter is getting late to arrive to the Daily Bugle, where his boss J. Jonah Jameson prefers pictures of Spider-Man by Eddie Brock. Brock said he just wanted to snap some pictures of Spider-Man for once, and is more interesting in making stories about the Sin-Eater, having the suspicion that Carnage Killer could be the Sin-Eater. Shultz contacts Brock and tells him he is the Sin-Eater. Believing this, Eddie begins to write stories about it, revealing his identity. Peter wears the black suit to confront former Policeman Stan Carter, who tried to "Get rid of the sins of the world", and got hired by Schultz when he was a thief. After defeating him, he realizes Carter is The Sin-Eater. As Spider-Man, Peter reveals Brock's story was fake, with Brock ending up getting fired. Brock loses his job, his wife Anne Weying leaves him, and Brock is left lonely. Feeling guilty about this, Peter removes Venom in a church, with the help of the church bell. Meanwhile in Central Park, Brock still has depression. However, the symbiote emerges from the church and goes to the corner where Brock is, and bonds with him, transforming Brock into Venom. As Peter keeps taking pictures for the Bugle, he sees a transformed Eddie who has spider-powers. With Jameson wanting pictures of Spider-Man in black. Peter has Eddie as the "Black suit Spider-Man" with his pictures. Peter, without the Venom suit, has a "Anti-Venom" Symbiote, which was delivered by SHIELD, who said it was safe and won't take him over for sure. After getting a boat ride from his friend Harry Osborn due to his father Norman being really rich, Peter secretly changes into his Spider-Man suit after the ride, only to get attacked by symbiotic Eddie who unmasks him. After finding out who he really is, Spider-Man and Venom become crime-fighting partners. However, spies fear Venom of the Life Foundation lead by Donna Diego. Diego sends the spies to hunt Eddie. After Brock manages to outnumber all of the spies, the Symbiote, can shapeshift into clothing however, an ability Peter discovered while using the suit. Disappointed that her employees failed to catch Brock, Diego tells the real work begins. Some time later, after Kasady is apprehended by the police and taken to Ravencroft where he meets Harry Osborn's assistant Donald Menken. Kasady is then experimented on with a symbiotic red liquid code-named Venom. Now calling himself "Carnage", Kasady goes on a rampage. Parker contacts Tony Stark, the hero Iron Man, to help and Eddie defeat Carnage. Category:Films Category:Spin-off Category:Venom Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies Category:Superhero films Category:Horror films Category:R-Rated Movies